Futurae nostrae vitae
by asclepio
Summary: Tanto Harry y Draco tienen su vida. O Al menos, lo intentan. Años después desde la última vez que se han visto,a causa de un ataque, Draco tiene que volver a Inglaterra, volver junto a sus fantasmas y demonios. Volver a verle. Pero no volverá solo.
1. Capitulo 1 Su padre

En cada capitulo iré poniendo algunas advertencias según lo ve conveniente.

Ser bueno conmigo! Es el primer Fic Drarry que subo, por que si si, será Drarry, vosotros esperad un poco, muy poco.

Iré subiendo un capitulo a la semana, todos los jueves. Según l que tengo calculado serán unos 30 capítulos más o menos.

Esto solo lo diré en el primer capitulo y no lo volveré a poner:

_Los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos y no me lucro con ellos._

* * *

Capitulo 1. Su padre.

Dolor.

No podía hacer nada más que sentir dolor. Aquel que parece que no acabará nunca, aquel que parece que sentirá toda su vida.

Tan parecido y a la vez tan infinitamente diferente a el dolor que causa un _Crucio_. Siente como desde dentro de su cuerpo todo se mueve, se retuerce, duele, por Merlín como duele.

Trató de moverse, pero alguien, no sabía quien, se lo impide. Seguramente son esas manos en las que ha confiado los últimos meses, y ahora solo le impiden moverse y sentir ese dolor. Un dolor que le hace querer morir, desaparecer, huir lejos, pero no puede. No. No puede moverse, se lo impiden.

Ya no sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba soportando, aguantando, sin poder moverse. ¿Horas?, ¿minutos? ¿segundos?, no, segundos no, de eso estaba seguro... ¿Días quizás? si, seguramente días.

En algún momento, no supo cuando, sintió su cara húmeda, y es en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Él, alguien que nunca se permitía llorar delante de nadie, él, que tuvo que aguantar muchas cosas desde su infancia y solo se permitió llorar una sola vez delante de otras personas, y solo porque tenía 4 años. Él, estaba llorando delante de otra persona, no, delante de otras personas. Recordaba vagamente que al llegar a esa habitación donde se encontraba ahora, segundos antes que el dolor nublara todos sus sentidos, vio a otras personas, ¿Cuatro quizás?, ¿O tal vez más? No lo sabía, y sinceramente, no le dio importancia alguna. Solo sabía que estaba llorando y que quizás no soportaría ni un minuto más.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber bien cuando los habia cerrado. Las lagrimas salían sin contemplación alguna de ellos. Trató de enfocar sus ojos para poder distinguir algo. Se odió por ello.

Un sonrisa. Una estúpida sonrisa fue lo primero que vio.

¿Como podía sonreír cunado el estaba sufriendo?, ¿como, por Merlín, él estaba contento mientras sufría?. No lo entendía. Jamás lo entendería. Nunca.

O quizás si, pero en este momento no podía pensar racionalmente. Apenas y si podía pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Justo en ese momento notó que el dolor empezaba remitir. Un poco, solo un poco, pero para él, fue un mundo. Un regalo de Merlín.

Empezó a escuchar murmullos en la lejanía, era como si quisiesen decirle algo, pero él no llegaba a escuchar nada. Primero tenía que acostumbrarse a esa estabilidad momentánea, donde el dolor ya no era tan grande, pero aún estaba. Aún lo podía sentir.

Segundos después fue escuchando palabras, que para él, no tenían sentido alguno.

- ... tarda...

- ... quizás...

- ¡No! tie...

- Pero, y si...

- Es fuerte... - escuchó claramente.

- Si. - Dijeron a la vez unas voces, voces que se le hacían familiar, pero que no podía distinguir, solo sabía que una de esas voces, una de esas personas que estaba allí, que podía verlo sufrir y llorar, esa persona era él, aquel en quien confió tanto, y llegó a querer. Aquel que lo sabe todo. Aquel que sabe la verdad. Y no hace nada.

- Ya, cariño, ya pasará, han dicho que ahora no sentirás dolor, aguanta un poco más, tú... Tú eres fuerte, tú eres quien resiste todo, un poco más amor, solo un poco más y estaremos todos juntos-

¿Todos? ¿quienes son todos?, ¿Porque tenía que aguantar un poco más?, ¿que pasa?. _!Por las bolas de Merlín, que alguien me diga que coño pasa!, _quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía, apenas y podía abrir la boca para que unos gemidos, penosos gemidos, salieran de ella.

¿Que hacer en una situación en la cual estás sufriendo y esa persona en la cual has confiado y querido durante meses te dice que solo tienes que aguantar un poco más?, ¿que haces cuando llega ese momento?

Confiar.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró asentir, sintió como todo su cuerpo sufría por el dolor, pero no le importó. Él dijo que pronto pasaría, pronto acabaría el dolor, pronto saldrían de allí juntos. Todos. Todos...

Recordó.

La primera imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue de ese mismo día, momentos antes de llegar a la habitación donde estaban ahora. Antes de llegar al Hospital Docteur Récamier, en Francia. Antes de que empezara todo. Antes del dolor.

Pero ya no era solo dolor, ahora también es alegría. Alegría por ser sabedor de donde se encuentra, y el motivo por el cual esta allí.

La segunda imagen, mejor dicho imágenes que le vinieron a la mente, fueron de todos los meses pasados. Esos meses en los cuales al principio, y antes de que él llegara a su vida, intento matarse. Meses en los cuales tuvo que confiar en otra persona, volver a confiar y temer que otra vez lo abandonasen. Meses donde aprendió a querer, no tan solo a su acompañante, también tuvo que aprender a quererse el mismo. Meses en los que dejó de ser quien era antes y se convirtió en quien es ahora.

Imagen tras imagen inundaron su cabeza. En segundos supo todo y comprendió porque debe aguantar. Y así lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, y pudo ver quienes estaban allí junto a ellos. Sus amigos, sus increíbles, raros y nada parecidos amigos. Cada uno con sus virtudes, cada uno con sus problemas, pero allí estaban juntos, todos. Por él, solo y únicamente por él estaban allí juntos.

A la izquierda de su cama estaban Pansy y Blaise, sus amigos desde la infancia, los únicos que le quedaban de aquellos oscuros tiempos. Los únicos que han seguido con él después de que todo se supo. Ellos, a los cuales consideraba sus hermanos, estaban junto a él en estos momentos.

A la derecha de la cama estaban Luna, Hermione, Dean y él. No se acuerda como llegó a ser amigos de los primeros tres, pero gracias a Merlín y Morgana que lo hizo. Gracias a ellos estaba con vida. Estaban viviendo gracias a ellos. Les debía sus vidas.

- Llegó la hora, dentro de poco todo acabará y seréis uno más. - Escuchó decir a la medibruja, no recordaba el nombre, pero sabía que lo haría bien. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

La vida de su hijo dependía de ella.

Recordó vagamente cuando supo que estaba embarazado y de quien era el hijo que estaba esperando, no podía creerlo, se negó a creerlo. Pensó que era una broma de Pansy o Blaise, pero tuvo que eliminar esa idea, Pansy estaba en Suiza con su madre y Blaise estaba en Irlanda, no podía ser una broma. No lo era. Tardó casi 2 semanas en asimilar la noticia. Estaba embarazado.

Se planteó muchas cosas es ese momento. Ya no estaba solo, ahora eran dos. Debía elegir un camino nuevo, no podía seguir como hasta ahora. Su hijo dependía de él. Hasta que él llegó a sus vidas, y desde ese momento fueron tres. Su familia.

- Señor Malfoy escúcheme, cuando yo se lo diga tiene que empujar y dejar de hacerlo cuando yo se lo pida. El niño tiene que salir con cuidado. Si empuja muy fuerte, su magia puede llegar a descontrolarse y..

- ¡Basta! ¿No se da cuenta que lo asusta? - Gritó Pansy, aunque se podía ver claramente que la asustada era ella.

- Venga Pans, no grit...-

- ¡Que no grite dices! Esta estúpida medibruja quiere asustar a Draco!.- Gritó pansy, interrumpiendo a Blaise en su intento de calmar a la chica.

- Parkinson, calma... - Dijo Hermione, mirando a Pansy con su ya tan conocida cara de condescendencia.

- Señorita, si no se calma, tendrá que salir. - Dijo la medibruja

- Y-yo... - Pansy no encontraba palabras para expresar como se encontraba, lo nervios eran demasiados. El parto de su amigo, su mejor amigo, casi hermano, era algo complicado, no podía llegar a entender porque tenían que decirle todo otra vez, el ya lo sabía.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada. Draco podía ver esa mirada en sus caras. La que le decía claramente que pasara lo que pasara, ellos estaban allí. Todos.

- Ahora señor Malfoy, tiene que empujar, recuerde como hemos practicado estos meses - La medibruja lo decía todo con tanta tranquilidad, que parecía fácil. Lo parecía.

Empezó a empujar poco a poco, como lo tenían practicado. Podría hacerlo, lo haría bien. Dentro de poco su hijo saldría y estarían juntos, los tres y podrían ser la familia que tanto desea.

Una contracción interrumpió la poca concentración que tenía en empujar poco a poco, y no pudo evitar empujar fuerte. Su magia se descontroló y empezó el caos.

El problema de que su magia saliera descontrolada, era simple. Es un mago poderoso. Tiene un nivel de magia bastante alto y eso podía hacer que hiciera daño a su hijo.

- Señor Longbottom, tiene que hacerlo ahora, recuerde que no es solo ayudar a su pareja a controlar la magia, tiene que también reconocer al niño como su hijo, lo hemos estado practicando por si algo salía mal, tiene que hacerlo. - Si hubiese podido enfocar su vista en la medibruja, hubiese podido ver como miraba a Neville, también hubiese podido ver el miedo cruzar en la cara de este, pero también hubiese podido ver como en menos de dos segundos se recobraba y hacia lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

Pudo sentir como otra magia, cálida y tranquila,pero fuerte, tan fuerte como la suya, le ayudaba a aplacar poco a poco la suya propia, pudo sentir como Neville le tocaba su cabello con una mano y la otra la ponía sobre su abdomen. Y pudo sentir como reconocía mágicamente a su hijo. Porque así sería nuestro hijo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, solo fue consciente de que todo acabó cuando escuchó el llanto de su hijo. Ese llanto que les traía felicidad. Ese llanto que les cambiaría totalmente la vida. El llanto de su hijo.

- Felicidades señores Malfoy y Longbottom, aquí tenéis a vuestro hijo.- Decía la medibuja mientras se acercaba con el bebé sobre sus brazos hacía donde estaba Neville.

- Longbottom. - Pude articular.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, nadie hablaba o se movía, podría jurar que si no fuese necesario, no habrían respirado. Esa fue su primera palabra desde hace horas y nadie se esperaba que dijera el apellido de su pareja.

- ¿Perdón?.- Pudo decir la medibruja tras salir de su asombro.

- Longbottom.- Pude volver a decir.- Somos señores Longbottom, no Malfoy, soy un Longbottom, bueno, lo seré dentro de poco.

Neville no podía salir de su estado de infinita alegría, era la primera vez que su pareja se hacía llamar con su futuro apellido, la primera desde que le propusiera enlazarse. Y lo hace cuando nace su hijo.

- Claro, si si, Longbottom.- Dice la medibruja tras aclararse la garganta.- ¿Como llamarán al niño? Tenemos que llevarlo para limpiarlo, para poder traerlo otra vez.

Siento la mirada de todos sobre mi, debería sentirme inquieto, pero no lo estoy, siempre he sabido como debe llamarse mi hijo. Tiene que seguir las tradiciones. el nombre de uno de sus abuelos y el nombre de una estrella.

- Frank.- Dije con seguridad, tanta seguridad que hasta yo mismo me asombré.

- Pero...- quiso decir Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por Luna.

- El nombre del padre de Neville... - Dijo, seguramente no quiso decirlo tan fuerte, pero todos los que estábamos en la habitación la pudimos escuchar.

- La tradición dicta que lleve el nombre de uno de sus abuelos.- Dijo Dean, en parte enfadado y confundido.

- Si, su abuelo. - Dije seriamente.- No le pondré el nombre de Lucius, y su otro abuelo se llama Frank.-

- P-pero su otro abuelo se llama Ja..-

- Su otro abuelo se llama Frank, Hermione.- Dije rotundamente, dando a entender que no seguiría con la discusión.

Fue un momento tenso, tanto Hermione como Dean le miraban reprochando lo que estaba haciendo. Diciendo sin palabras que aunque entendían el motivo de mis actos, les dolía. Luna solo me miraba con su tan acostumbrada cara comprensiva. Ella, junto a Neville, estuvieron en todo momento junto a él. Ella sabía todo y lo entendía.

- ¿Y el otro nombre Draco?, falta su nombre de estrella.- Dijo Pansy, que junto a Blaise, quienes se habian mantenido fuera de la conversación.

Volví a sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi, el motivo lo entendía, pero según mi persona, no era necesario que todos en la habitación se giraran a verlo, expectantes a saber que decisión tomaría.

- Eso, no me concierne a mi. Su otro padre también tiene que tomar decisiones respecto a su hijo, es hora de que empiece.

Neville estaba lívido, se había mantenido al margen de todo, ya que pensaba que aún siendo su hijo gracias a la magia, el no debía opinar, eso le concernía a Draco. O eso es lo que pensaba.

- ... Esto... - Trago fuerte. Sinceramente, no se esperada esto. Al final, Draco siempre acababa sorprendiéndolo

- Siempre tan listo Longbottom, aún no entiendo com..-

- Pansy cállate.- Dijo Draco en voz baja, tan baja que tanto ella como Blaise, sabían que era mejor callar.

- S-scorp... Scorpius. Si.. ¡Si! Frank Scorpius Longbottom Malfoy.

- No.- Dije miran directo a la cara de Neville, se notaba su desconcierto, no entendía y podría jurar, que nadie entendía el motivo de que me negara.

- ¿Como?, Draco sinceramente no entiendo porque ahora...

- Te has equivocado Nev.- dijo Draco mirándolo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan pura, que pocos la habían visto. Quizás solo los que estaban es ese momento en la habitación la habían visto.- Te has equivocado cariño.- Repitió.- Su nombre es, Frank Scorpius Longbottom Black.- Supo que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que conllevaba el renegar de su antiguo apellido, y también supo que nadie se lo reprocharía.

- Si, si, lo siento amor.- Dijo Neville.- Frank Scorpius Longbottom Black, mi hijo, nuestro hijo.- aclaró mirando al niño a la cara, aquel niño que sostenía y que se encontraba tranquilo en los brazos de su padre.

Trás tener el nombre del niño, la medibruja salió de la habitación, diciendo al resto que era mejor que le dejarán descansar. Dejando únicamente a Neville.

Después de tanto tiempo conociendo a Neville, sabía claramente, o eso suponía, lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por que renegar de su padre?, ¿que pasará ahora?, ¿donde irían?. Neville siempre tenía preguntas, y el siempre tenía las respuestas a ellas.

- Pronto nos traerán al niño, o eso espero, quiero tenerlo junto a nosotros y poder salir de aquí.- Dijo sacando a Neville de sus pensamientos.

- Si, pronto lo traerán, pronto tendremos a tú hijo con nosotros.- Dijo NEville, en lo que casi fue un susurro.

- Nuestro Neville, nuestro hijo. Frank es nuestro hijo, yo soy su padre tanto como lo eres tú.

- Si, verdad, es verdad, su padre... Su padre...- Repitió Neville, tantas veces hasta que una enfermera nos trajo a nuestro hijo.

Y no fue hasta que estuvieron solos, los tres, su familia, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo cuanto deseaba ya lo tenía. O casi todo.

* * *

Lo dicho, no me matéis! Quererme T^T

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Capitulo 2 El ataque

Espero que os guste más que a mi, tuve que reescribir el capitulo, ya que me dio por editarlo y parte se borró.

Me gustaría poder llegar a transmitir muchas emociones en este capitulo, Draco, pero no estoy seguro de que llegué a hacerlo.

En fin, os dejo un nuevo capitulo, y os aseguro que el siguiente será muuuucho mejor que este.

* * *

Capitulo 2. El ataque.

Las protecciones de la casa empezaron a temblar, inmediatamente adoptó una pose defensiva, esperando, esperando que pasara y que con suerte, todo fuera un error. Perdió la esperanza cuando sintió caer la primera de todas las capas que tenían, estuvo absolutamente seguro que algo iba mal, muy mal, cuando escuchó la un sonido, tan parecido a el canto de una sirena fuera del agua, un grito desgarrador. Detuvo totalmente lo poco que estaba haciendo en ese momento, de igual forma que el resto de los habitantes de la casa, justo después de que el sonido cesara, todas las protecciones empezaron a caer, una por una, hasta que al final, ya no quedó ninguna. _No puede ser. _Fue lo primero que pensó.

Eso solo significaba una cosa. Un maldita cosa.

El encantamiento Fidelius estaba roto.

_Por Merlín._

Su corazón se detuvo, lo que pareció ser horas, aunque solo fue una milésima de segundo.

Sintió como le comenzaba a faltar el aire. No tenía tiempo. Tenía que moverse. Tenía que actuar ahora. _¡Ya!._ No podía perder el tiempo pensando. Ya lo haría en algún momento, cuando estuvieran juntos. Juntos. Sentía como poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejillas.

Ya no tenía importancia alguna lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, tenía que reunirlos a todos. Era cuestión de minutos, segundos quizás.

Corría tan rápido como le era permitido. Varita en mano fue hacia el pasillo que llevaban a las escaleras que daban directamente con el salón, donde sabía que estaba el resto, esperaba, deseaba, rogaba que estuvieran allí.

- ¡Frank! ¡FRANK! - Gritaba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, si él estaba bien, el resto lo estaría, o eso quería pensar.

-¡Papá! ¡Estamos en el salón, estamos todos!

En lo que fueron cuestión de segundo, bajando las escaleras, que en su tiempo amó al ser tan largas y hermosas, pero que hoy odiaba por retrasar en su llegada. ¡_Malditas y estúpidas escaleras del demonio, joder, joder, joder!_, se repetía como si de una letanía se tratara.

Al legar al final de la escalera inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, hasta calmarse un poco. Debía mantener la calma.

Delante de él tenía a su familia, sus hijos. Sus hijos, de los dos. Esos niños a los que amaba, con un amor que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir, con un amor que no sabía que podía existir, al acabar ese pensamiento su corazón se detuvo menos de un segundo, de la misma manera que sucedió cuando las protecciones de la casa cayeron al completo.

Cuatro niños le estaban mirando, sus caras reflejaban tristeza, miedo y preocupación. Los cuatro sabían lo que estaba pasando, a mayor o menor escala, pero lo sabían. Desde que vieron los ataques que se estaban acercando, se comenzaron a preparar, sabían que cabía la posibilidad que esto, lo que ahora mismo les estaba pasando, pudiera suceder, en menos de un mes les enseñaron todo lo que pudieron enseñar a unos niños de tan corta edad. Sabían que hacer en el caso que las protecciones cayeran, que el Fidelius ya no estuviera. Se lo enseñaron todo. Pero aún y así, mantuvieron la esperanza que jamás pasara.

Acercándose a paso rápido, llegó donde estaban, comprobó sus cuellos. Los tenían. Gracias a Merlín los tenían.

Sintió el tan característico sonido de una aparición, si no calculaba mal, venia desde el jardín trasero. Solo contaba con un minuto, quizás dos.

- ¡Tips!.- Gritó

Casi al acabar de decir el nombre, apareció un elfo domestico con una camiseta gris, dos tallas más grande.

- Señor, aquí tiene a Tips para lo que necesite, señor.- Decía mientras hacía una reverencia tan grande, que sin duda alguna podría tocar el suelo con sus orejas

- Tips, escúchame bien, empezó el plan de escape, reúne a los elfos, sabéis donde ir, recoge todo lo que puedas de los niños.- Dijo.- Pero si ves que tu vida o la de alguno de otros elfos corre peligro, escapad.- Hablaba de forma tan rápida que dudaba que el pobre elfo, que en esos momentos le miraba con esos grandes y asustados ojos, le hubiese entendido alguna palabra.- ¡AHORA!

Viendo como Tips desaparecía delante suyo, se giró mirando a sus hijos, seguían en el mismo lugar que apenas unos segundos.

- Lo hemos ensayado.- Dijo con una voz que trataba de ser calmada, pero que con cada palabra parecía que ponía más nerviosos a sus hijos.- Vais a ir tocando el collar que tenéis puesto en el orden que ensayamos, no antes.- Vio como los cuatro asentían nerviosamente y dirigían su mano al collar.

Los primero en desaparecer fueron sus gemelos, Altair y Linx. Casi al segundo después Frank tocó su collar, mientras le daba una mirada nerviosa, queriendo transmitir esperanza y una petición que había sido formulada anteriormente. _Te espero al otro lado, no me dejes. No nos dejes_ . Parecía decir su hijo. Lo entendía. Claro que lo entendía. Cogió a su hija Medea en brazos, la apretó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras sus ojos giraban mirando por última vez lo que fue su casa durante siete años y apretó con toda su fuerza el collar.

Lo último que pudo distinguir, no sin mucha claridad, tres figuras, probablemente hombres, entraban en el salón con sus varitas en al mano. Solo pudo ver que ninguno de ellos portaba mascara alguna, aunque llevaban ropas que les delataban. Mortífagos.

Sintió como el suelo se estabilizaba, ya no sentía los característicos movimientos de cuando se es trasladado. Paro aún así no abrió los ojos y apretó a su hija un poco más contra su cuerpo, podía sentir los brazos de su hija alrededor del cuello. Temblaba. No sabía si era su hija o su propio cuerpo el que temblaba.

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que no le servia de mucha ayuda, volvía a llorar.

Se obligó nuevamente a dejar de llorar. Llorar no ayudaba en estos momentos, podía sentir como sus hijos se acercaron a él, seguramente también llorando. Debía mantener la calma. Por él. Por todos.

Escuchó una voz conocida, una voz que le trajo paz. Una voz que le decía, aún si esas no eran las palabras formuladas que salían de la boca de aquella persona, que se encontraba seguro, podía respirar. Podría llorar tranquilamente.

Habían escapado.

- ...ta, venga ya puedes calmarte precios...- Decía aquella voz.

Poco a poco fue liberando a su hija, sentía como alguien, no sabía quien, la cogía en brazos, liberando le de un peso aún mayor que solo el de su hija.

Decían su nombre. Trató de quitarse las pocas lagrimas que tenía en sus mejillas con el puño de su camisa, tenía que enfocar la vista para distinguir con quien hablaba. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que frente estaban Hermione y Pansy, ambas mirándole con pena. Comprendió la magnitud de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba en Inglaterra.

_Oh Merlín, Morgana y Salazar, oh santo Merlín._ Fue lo primero que pudo pensar.

- Esta muerto.- Decía entre lagrimas y titubeos.- Muerto.- Repitió.- Por mi culpa...- Dijo tan fuerte como un susurro.

- No digas eso cariño, no es tu culpa.- Le decía Hermione mientras le abrazaba

- Se que estas mal y quieres, necesitas llorar.- se corrigió.- P-pero ahora no puedes cariño, debes aguantar un poco, llevaremos a los chicos a una habitación para que descansen y podrás llorar abiertamente, nadie te lo negará.- Dijo.- Nadie.- Repitió Pansy, con una voz tan dulce y que trataba de calmarle, una voz que la hacía parecer otra persona, cualquier persona menos ella. Funcionó.

- Llevaré a los chicos a la cocina para que tomen un poco le leche o coman algo y después los llevaré a una habitación.- dijo Blaise, cuando vio que respiraba con tranquilidad.

Escucho los pasos dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar, no supo como, sus amigas le ayudaron a que se sentara en un sofá. Escuchó susurros a su alrededor, susurros que le hicieron darse cuenta que había más gente además de sus amigas en el salón. Levantó la vista y pudo ver sus caras.

Allí estaban todos ellos, reunidos y mirando fijamente donde se encontraba sentado. Luna, Rolf, Dean, Hestia Jones, la familia Weasley al completo, contando lo que parecían ser las parejas de sus hijos, Daphne, Theo, Astoria, Vincent, las hermanas Patil, Smith y gente que no reconocía, ya fuera porque no recordaba sus nombre o simplemente no conocía.

Y también estaban ellos, la familia Potter.

Potter, Harry Potter, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y estaba pálido. _¿Porque? . _Se atrevió a pensar, aunque en ese mismo momento supo la respuesta. La actual señora Potter, aunque llevaban años casados, le miraba con aprensión, enfado y con algo que no pudo identificar.

- Ti-tienes que decirnos que ha pasado.- Dijo una voz ronca, que pudo identificar como la voz de Dean. _Seguramente también ha llorado. _Pensó.

- Tiene que explicar muchas cosas.- Escuchó que decían.- ¿Porque ha pedido ayuda?, ¿Quien falta? ¿Quienes son esos niños?.-

Eran unas de las cuantas preguntas que pudo entender. _Cálmate, tienes que calmarte, después podrás desahogarte tranquilo. _Ya no sabía cuantas veces se había repetido la mismas palabras, una y otra vez, aunque parecían ir perdiendo significado poco a poco.

- Solo los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix pueden convocarnos, b-bueno, solo ellos pueden hacerlo del modo que nos han llamado, y tú.- Escuchó, más no vio, como decía Potter.- Tú no eres un miembro.

- Y muchos de los que estamos aquí tampoco lo somos Potter.- Dijo Pansy, con tanto veneno en cada palabra, acompañado de una mirada fría.

- Es verdad lo que dices Harry, solo los miembros podemos convocar una reunión o pedir ayuda de la forma que se hizo.- Dijo Hermione, mirando a los ojos a Potter y añadió.- Pero esta reunión, esta convocatoria para pedir ayuda, la hizo un antiguo miembro de la Orden.-

- Él no es un miembro.- Dijo la señora Potter, con un tono de reproche y tratando de remarcar cada una de sus palabras.

- No.- Dijo con una voz entrecortada.- No lo soy y no lo seré nunca.- Aclaró y pudo ver la cara de desconcierto que reflejaban todos, menos sus amigos, ellos sabían todo. - Yo no pedí ayuda.

- Entonces vete.- Dijo Ginevra. Todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación se giraron a verla con una expresión diferente, algunos, sus amigos, con enfado y otros preguntándose el motivo de tanto veneno en cada de sus palabras.

- No se irá.- Dijo Luna, de una forma tan sería que sorprendió a todos.

- No, no se irá a ninguna parte.- Secundó Dean.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar quien hizo la maldita convocatoria para ayudar a ...-

- No termines esa frase Ronald, si te atreves a decir algo en su contra ten por seguro que tendrás ocho varitas apuntando al cuello y estoy segura que más de una te atacará.- Dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo a Ron.- Y te aseguro que yo seré la primera en atacar.-

Todos quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que solo era interrumpido por las voces que se escuchaban de fondo, seguramente sus hijos que estaban en la cocina con Blaise.

- Bueno.- dijo Fred Weasley, después de aclararse la garganta.- Si no fuiste tú quien nos llamo a todos, ¿Quien fue?

- Su marido.- Dijo Rolf, el esposo de Luna.- Su esposo es quien nos llamó.- Aclaró, mientras se iba acercando hacia donde estaba sentado, tratando de darle apoyo. En todos los años que le ha conocido, Rolf ha sido una de las personas en las que ha visto que puede confiar totalmente.- Él nos pide, nos pidió ayuda para su familia.

- ¿Se puede saber quien es?.-

- Es...- Comenzó a decir Pansy, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de su amigo.

- Neville.- Dijo miando a los presentes.- Neville Longbottom.- Susurró.

- ¿Donde está?.- Preguntó Blaise, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación donde se encontraban.

- Muerto.- Dijo

- Co-como puedes estar seguro que ha muerto...- Dijo Luna mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, segundos antes que Rolf estuviera con ella y la abrazara.

- Las protecciones cayeron.- Apenas podía hablar, no quería hablar con nadie de esa habitación.

- No puede ser.- Aseguró uno de los Weasley.- Tienes que estar equivocado, no puede estar muerto.

Después de tantos años, después de que ha pasado tanto junto a su familia y solo. Después de tener que tragar su orgullo en muchas ocasiones, después de aprender a controlar su carácter, aprender a morderse la lengua antes de decir algo que pueda ofender a otra persona. Después de casi diez años estaba seguro que ya no era el mismo niño mimado y estúpido que antes, sus hijos lo cambiaron, su marido lo cambió.

Pero los Weasley siempre encontraban la forma de hacer salir al antiguo Draco. A ese Draco que si se proponía podía matar con solo un pase de varita, ese Draco que cambiaba su dulce y cautivadora mirada, por una tan fría que estuvo seguro que sus hijos jamás lo reconocerían. Ese Draco, que en esos precisos momento salía a flote. Ese Draco que explotó.

- ¡¿Quien... Quien te crees que eres?!.- Dijo gritando, sus amigas lo soltaron como si quemara, todos los que estaban allí lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que hace apenas unos segundos apenas podía formular palabra alguna.- ¡¿Quien mierda te crees para decirme que estoy equivocado?! ¿Quieres saber porque estoy tan seguro que mi marido esta muerto?.- Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta alguna.- ¡Las protecciones de nuestra casa cayeron!.- No se había dado cuenta que poco a poco su voz, la que ya al empezar estaba gritando, ahora su voz sonaba tan desgarrada, transmitía tanto dolor, que todos, absolutamente todos los presentes sintieron como su corazón se encogía.- La-las protecciones cayeron.- Repitió mientras comenzaba a llorar. Pudo sentir como Pansy se acercaba y le abrazaba.- Las protecciones cayeron.- Volvió a repetir.- El Fidelius cayó... Las protecciones cayeron... S-si el Fidelius cae, solo significa u-una cosa.- Le costaba tanto hablar, le dolía pronunciar cada palabra.- Si el Fideluis cae.- Dijo con voz entrecortada.- Si cae, quiere decir que el guardián murió.

Si alguien en esa habitación tuvo la mínima esperanza de que la muerte de Neville fuera un error, después de las palabras pronunciadas por Draco dejaron de tenerlas.

Si Draco hubiese tenido fuerza levantar la cabeza y mirar a las personas que estaban allí, hubiese visto lagrimas en todos ellos. Lagrimas por perder un amigo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, o si continuó gritando, solo supo que de un momento a otro todo fue oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que le hizo recordar algunos momentos, momentos tan antiguos, como también algunos momentos que pasaron hace relativamente poco. Imagen tras imagen iban y venían en su cabeza: La primera vez que estuvo con Neville. El día que nació Frank. El día que se enlazó. Cuando supo que Neville estaba embarazado de Altair y Linx, sus gemelos. Cuando después de tanto trabajo pudo abrir su propia botica donde vendía sus pociones. Cuando Neville llegó a casa con lagrimas en los ojos anunciando que lo nombraban sub-director de la academia donde daba clases de herbología, la Academia Mágica de Perth. La vez que recibió una llamada de teléfono para decirle que su marido estaba en el hospital, aún recuerda cuanto corrió ese día, pensando lo peor y encontrando a un Neville llorando que le anunciaba que se había desmayado, se encontraba tan pálido y sudoroso, pero con una sonrisa en la cara y le anunciaba, sin dejar de llorar, que estaba embarazado y no se había dado cuenta. Recuerda con exactitud el momento en el que sus cuatro hijos tuvieron su primer indicio de magia. Recuerda como se juraron que estarían siempre juntos. Recuerda claramente como hace algunas horas atrás, cuando Neville salía de casa, le pidió que se cuidara y volviera con ellos.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, asustado, abrió los ojos para verificar que es lo que pasaba, quien era que abrñia la puerta. Pudo ver como sus hijos, los cuatro, entraban en la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna, los niños se acomodaron como pudieron en la cama junto a su padre. Nadie decía nada, las palabras sobraban y al mismo tiempo faltaban. Tenía que hablar con ellos, no sabía como, peor tenía que hacerlo.

- Chicos.- Dijo tras aclararse al garganta, cuatro pares de ojos le miraban, le pedían que les dijera algo. Lo que fuese.- Sa-sabéis que os quiero, ¿verdad?.- Esas cuatro cabezas que eran sus hijos, a los cuales amaba con locura, asintieron casi a la misma vez.- Sabéis que con vuestro padre, daríamos la vida por vosotros, ¿verdad? y que si no fuera algo muy grave, siempre, siempre estaríamos los seis juntos, ¿verdad?.- Los niños volvieron a asentir y pudo distinguir, en los ojos de Frank, su hijo mayor, como luchaba para no dejar salir las lagrimas que con tanta fuerza estaba conteniendo.- Vu-vuestro padre tuvo que luchar con gente muy mala, y después de luchar con ellos para protegernos ... n-no podrá venir a casa.- Necesitaba respirar, parecía que el aire se le escapaba a cantidades gigantescas con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- ¿No viene a dormir?.- Preguntó su pequeña Medea, que con sus cuatro años, era tan despierta y lista, que aparentaba no tener su edad.

- No enana, papá no vendrá más a casa.- Dijo Frank, mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Como que no vendrá?.- Dijo Linx.

- ¿Esta enfermo y tuvo que ir al hospital?.- Preguntó Altair, mirando desde detrás de su gemelo, mientras ambos le miraban esperando, aunque ellos ya sabían la respuesta.

- No niños, ni hoy, ni mañana vendrá papá, esta... Con la abuela Narcissa en el cielo... - Susurró Draco.

Poco a poco los niños fueron cayendo dormidos. No supo la hora que era, solamente quería que el mañana llegara pronto, esperando un nuevo comienzo, solo podía esperar que después de dormir y descansar un poco, los niños estuvieran más tranquilos. Que el mismo estuviera más tranquilo.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, su último pensamiento fue para su esposo, su difunto esposo, el cual le fue arrebatado sin culpa alguna, solo por defender a su familia, solo por luchar contra los que lo querían muerto.

Y sin saberlo siquiera, aquel día estaría marcado en su corazón de una forma incluso más profunda de lo que el mismo esperaba. Porque aquel tres de Febrero del 2012 siempre sería recordado. Aquel día juraría venganza por su amor perdido, juraría matar a aquellos que hicieron posible que su esposo no estuviera con ellos.

Porque ese día juro, sin saberlo, que mataría al que antaño llamó padre, Lucius Malfoy moriría por ser participe de la muerte de su esposo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi personalmente no me ha gustado, tenía unas ideas que quería transmitir y creo que no he llegado a hacerlo. Espero que en el siguiente si pueda expresaros lo que quiero.

Y ahora, a responder vuestros comentarios! (han sido más de los que me esperaba ^^)

**Kuroneko1490:** Pues si, es demasiado pronto para poder valorar el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo y acabes dando tu opinión.

**Dayan Walker:** Preciosa mía, no mueras y ámame, sabes que al final tendrás lo que tanto quieres, pero un poco de variedad, que ya has visto que fue muy poco, no le hace daño a nadie. Ya verás como te encantará.

**Nozomi Black:** Es normal que estés confundida, de momento no puedo aclarar nada, pero voy dejando mis pistas, aunque pronto, muy pronto tendrás las respuestas de todo.

**Jey Hamilton:** Digamos que yo le tengo muy poco cariño a Potter, así que no sufras, si a llegado a hacer algo, pagará por ello. Con respecto a la toruta de Draco, no por Merlín, amo a este personaje y no me gusta hacerlo sufrir, más de lo que ya sufre, claro.

También soy muy fan de los Neville/Draco, y verás que al largo de la historia, se nota mucho en este capitulo, desde 2003, que es cuando nace Frank, hasta 2012 que es cuando empieza el capitulo, tengo 8 años ''en blanco'', los he dejado así por que quiero ir haciendo algunos ''one-shot'' sueltos y ir subiendo al más puro estilo Nev/Draco, auqnue serán más bien un Draco/Neville.

**janamiercoles2:** Me alegra que encontraras las historias perdidas, a mi también me ha pasado que al leer un fic e ir a ver el perfil del autor, encontrar historias que daba por perdidas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**tristega:** Gracias! Y no esperes más, aquí la tienes! Espero que te guste.

**Dark Lady:** Como ya dije, este es un Drarry, pero haré algunos ''one-shot'' sobre Draco/Neville, no sufras.


End file.
